Mouse in the treehouse
by fanfictionmakermachine
Summary: There is an annoying mouse scrawling at Lock, Shock and Barrel's treehouse. They decide to catch the undesirable vermin. Reviews please.


It was a boring evening in hallowenn town. Lock, Shock and Barrel sat on the sofa and ate bone biscuit. Suddenly:

- AHHHHHHH - Lock screamed when he pulled out another one. - A cockroach!

- Ha ha ha ha ha. - Barrel laughed - It's just a gum cockroach.

- How brave you are Lock! - Shock laughed and high-fiving with Barrel.

- That wasn't funny. - Lock said.

- Oh, i think it was. - Barrel giggled. Lock started to pursue the still laughing Barrel around in the room.

- More for me. - said Shock and she pulled out the next one what was chewed. - What the... - Shock pulled out another one that more chewed. - What is that?! - This made Shock very angry he tipped out the box and she didn't saw nothing just chewed biscuits. Shock started to thinking what's gong on here. Suddenly one of the biscuit's is moved. Shock lifted it up and she saw a

- MOUSE!!!!!! - she screamed. Lock stopped to strangling Barrel and runned to Shock.

- What is it? - he ased.

- A mouse, a mouse!

Lock laughed.

- Oh, it's just a mouse. What's the problem with it. - He walked to the cupboard to get some more biscuit, but when he saw what he saw he yelled.

- Hey, that mouse eat all of our food!

- What?! - Barrel woke up and run to the cupboard. - It's ate all our biscuits, cookies, and candys from halloween! - Barrel cried.

- That is declaration of war! - Shock yelled.

- We get you mouse! - Lock yelled. - Tomorrow. - As he said it they fall asleep there where they was.

Next day: The trio woke up on the floor. Lock felt something at his knee. He looked it and there was the mouse.

- The mouse! Get it Lock! - Shock and Barrel shouted together. Lock shooked down the vermin from his knee and tried to squelch it. He treaded heavyer at every time and at the last one he broke the floorboard and his leg stucked. - Oh, great. - The mouse is scatterd to his other side. Lock tried to squelch it with his other leg. Soon he broke the floorboard at another point. His both leg stucked. Then it started to crackleing around Lock's body and the board with the stucked devil-boy fell down from the treehouse.

Shock and Barrel are knelt down and stared through the hole.

- You missed it! - Barrel shouted to him.

The mouse is scattered up to the cupboard.

- Let's get it Barrel. - Shock said. She jumped up to the cupboard and Barrel jumped to the other side there was a cereal box and the mouse was on it. Shock and Barrel are jumped for it but then the mouse is tipped down the box from the cupboard and the two kids are clashed into eachother in the air.

Then the cage-elevator is came up with Lock. His legs were still stucked into that piece of the floorboard, so he only could jump. He jumped in and he saw Shock and Barrel liad down on the floor.

- Looks like not just i missed it. - he giggled.

- That's it. - said Shock with anger on her face. - That mouse is so dead.

Later: Shock seted a table to the center of the room with a nice tablecloth, and she seted some peanut.

- Hey, i fought the mouse ate everithing. - said Barrel.

- Oh, that is from my own supplies. Food what i stole from you guys. - The two boys gave her an angry look.

- But i fought we want to catch that mouse.

- Don't worry. You know why i seted there that tablecloth?

- No.

- Well under that is a trapdoor. If our mouse freind step into it, it falls into a boiling pot.

- Ohhhhh.

- Be quiet it's here.

The mouse scatterd up on the tablecloth and it walked to the peanuts. It stood to the trapdoor but it wasn't opened. It ate the peanuts and left the table.

- WHAT?!! - Shock yelled as she jumped up to the table. - It's not worked!

- We saw it. - Lock and Barrel laughed.

- Arghhh! That stupid trapdoor! - Shock started to kicking it. It's still not worked. That made Shock very angry. Then she started to jumping on it and it's opened and the witch falling to the pot and the cap closed it.

Lock and Barel knelt down right by the opened trapdoor and watched the colosed pot.

- Ha ha ha ha ha ha. - they laughed.

Later: Lock prepared his hand-cannon and seted there a big cheese.

- How did you get the cheese? - Shock asked.

- I found it.

- This will work?

- The cheese is the favourite food of the mouse. Everyone knows that.

He pushed his cannon to the window.

- Now then, If the mouse go for the cheese i shoot it out to who-knows-where. Ha ha ha. I am so bad. - he laughed. He started to pull up the cannon and wait.

- Where's Barrel? - Shock asked after his back. No answer.

- Lock?

- Don't disturb me!

- Ok.

Soon he felt a push on the cannon.

- Got it! - he yelled. Then he pushed the lever forward.

- Nothing happened!

- A little rusty. - Then he jumped up from the cannon - Ha, your not so smart little...BARREL?!! - Lock yelled and his remained open-mouthed with astonishment. Yes Barrel sat on the cannon eating the cheese. Then the cannon shooted him out.

- Nice work, Lock. - Shock joked. Lock just stood there with his still opened mouth. They runned out from the treehouse and they saw him fliying to the town. They followed the flying Barrel.

- Oh, no! - they shouted. Barrel flyed through Jacks window. The angry skeleton came down from his house with Barrel hanged from his hand. Lock and Shock runned to them.

- What's going on, fellas? - asked Jack.

- Sorry Jack. We want to catch a mouse and Barrel was so stupid to walks into the trap. - Lock looked at him with angry face.

- It wasn't my fault the cheese's smelle is fascinated me.

- A mouse, huh? - Jack asked.

- It's ate everithing in our treehouse.

- Well, why didn't you try the mousetrap. If you want i give one to you.

- That would be great. - said Barrel.

- After you fixed my window.

Later: The mousetrap was ready. And the last piece of the cheese was on it.

- That is too small. The mouse will never smell it. - said Shock.

- Don't look at me. Not i eat it. - answered Lock as he looked at Barrel.

- There it is. - The mouse is scattered to the trap and took the cheese. The trap is slapped but the vermin escaped.

- I can't belive it! - Barrel cried and he jumped up and down in anger.

- It's over! No more nice Lock, Shock and Barrel! - Lock yelled as he runned after the mouse. After few minutes chasing Lock jumped to the mouse. - Gotcha! - He's got it but the mouse bite his hand and he relased it. The mouse was on It's way to a hole but Shock stopped it with her broom. - Your not going anywhere. - She said as she slapped it with the broom. - Guys i got it. - She yelled but the vermin jumped out from the broom and runned. Barrel grabbed his slingshot and shoot the mouse with candys. - You want candy?! Here it is! - He continued to shooting and he hitted a batch of their evil toys. The batch is crashed over and the chasing Lock and Shock is runned into a cage and it's gate closed behind them.

- BARREEEEEL!!!!!! - they yelled to him.

- Don't worry guys i get it. - and he continued to shooing the mouse. It's hid under the walking bathtub.

- Sorry, can't you move away a little? - the tub is walked away and Barrel continued to chasing the mouse. The mouse is runned under a hanging cannonball. Barrel pushed the cannonball away. The mouse's got nowhere to run now. - Got you! - shouted Barrel. He prepared the slingshot to shot, but he made a big mistake. He pushed the cannonball forward and when it's came back it pushed Barrel to fly.

- It's opened. - Lock said after he opened the cage. But Barrel's fly in and it's pushed the cage to the staris and they snapped down. At the final stair they snapped a really big one and they landed in Locks cannon. The mouse is came down on a pipe and it jumped to the cannons lever.

- What is it doing? - Barrel asked a little afraid.

- I hope it's not do that, what i think it's doing. - Lock said.

- Don't worry guys. It's rusty. Lock can push it, but a mouse? - Shock smiled.

- Well...you know when we came back i oiled it up. - Shock lose her smile. The lever is slimed down under the mouse and the cannon shooted out the kids trough the town, to the forest. The mouse jumped to the cannon from the lever, down to floor and it's scattered to the sofa and fell asleep.

The End. 


End file.
